


The Truth About Ron

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: The truth is out there? Only two people know the whole story and Harry isn't there.





	The Truth About Ron

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written in honor of Ron's birthday because it really is all about the Ron. Keep in mind I am also taking percoset. So if this is painfully bad I apologize.  


* * *

"So, Hermione," Angelina swayed as she handed Hermione another glass of Brewed Vengenace. "Is it true that Ron sacrificed himself on a giant chess board?"

"You heard it at the leaving feast," Hermione watched as Angelina toppled over the prone body of Ginny Weasley. "Besides tonight is about Ginny."

"I think," Luna adjusted her lions hat and waved her hand towards Ginny. "The last drink did her in. She's probably dreaming of Nargles and Hornsbellied Pigs in her sleep."

Hermione looked around at the assortment of intoxicated witches in the living room of the Burrow. She honestly didn't understand why they were so fascinated with Ron all of a sudden.

"Yes, he sacrificed—well it wasn't really a sacrifice so much—"

"Ha! I knew it," Angelina leaned against Verity and poked her in the arm. "Fred was making it up."

"Ron was brave and very good at chess," Hermione said suddenly feeling more than a bit protective of Ron. "I mean he ordered those pieces around and let himself be taken just so Harry and I could go on."

"Spiders and slugs," Katie lifted her head and promptly fell off the couch. "He belched slugs for Hermione and faced agrom…agriculture…acromaultas…oh bloody hell big spiders!"

"Well, I'm not sure the spiders were for me," Hermione said softly. "He was defending me against Malfoy."

"Right oh," Luna sighed dreamily. "He has the softest lips…have you noticed?"

Hermione felt her insides tighten and she deliberately took several deep breaths to keep from hexing Luna.

"There's more to Ron than lips," Hermione huffed. "He's brave, he's loyal—"

"He's got a great arse!" Tonks shouted and held up her glass of something she called Sirius' brew. "Let's toast to Weasley's arse!"

"And 'ow would ou say?" Fleur blinked and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Is freckles."

"I'd like to count his freckles," Luna sighed. "Every one of them—I wonder how many he has."

"Two thousand five hundred and seventy four," Hermione muttered. "And will not be toasting to Ron's arse."

"His eyes then," Angelina called out. "Those gorgeous blue eyes and his hands! Yes! We must toast to his hands!"

Ginny sat up suddenly and called out, "Arse!"

Hermione giggled when Ginny fell to the floor again and began snoring.

"Hold on," Tonks stood up and pointed her finger at Hermione. "How do you know how many freckles he has?"

Hermione froze, her face heating, and she found it somewhat fortunate that Harry and Ron picked that moment to tumble through the hearth.

"Oh—"

Ron looked around the room and backed up slowly, "Harry, why are they all looking at me like that?"

"Maybe you've got something on your nose?" Harry stumbled and stared down at Ginny. "I think I' fancy a nap."

Ron and Hermione's eyes met when Harry dropped to the floor next to Ginny and began to snore in tandem with her.

"Ron—" Angelina called out. "Luna thinks your lips are soft."

"Excuse me?"

"Angelina thinks you have nice hands," Luna shouted. "Fleur thinks your freckles are nice!"

"Vell, Tonks gave a toast to 'our arse," Fleur called out.

"Enough! Fine! You want to know how _I_ know how many freckles he has? I've counted them! With my tongue and I would kindly thank you to stop looking at Ron like he's a piece of meat!"

Hermione pulled her wand and waved it at the other ladies, "He's mine and only mine!"

 

And with that one Hermione Granger led her brave, handsome, loyal, freckled Ron up to his room at the top of the Burrow.

Where they proceeded to make even the Ghoul in the attic blush.


End file.
